Fragile Universe: Fourth of July
by hayleynymphadora
Summary: A one-shot tied into the universe I share with my co-author, keeperofwords, Fragile Reunion. This one-shot shows Rachel and Natalie's first Fourth of July with their new family. Some adult humor to start, but more family oriented later. Dee has a new girlfriend, whose appearance we sort of modeled after the lovely Rebecca Mader. Reviews and comments and appreciated and loved.


**Keeeperofwords:** My co-author and I have written yet another "Fragile Reunion" one-shot. This one revolves around the summer holiday of America's Independence Day Celebration. This one is a lot of fun and I hope you enjoy. A warning for adult humor and situations. This is for all of you who enjoy good times with friends and family. Life is short so live it to the fullest. (even when it rains, which is what it is currently doing on MY July 4th holiday) Thanks to my co-author for going with my idea of this one-shot and helping me write this. Thanks to each of you for reading.

 **Fragile Reunion: You and I Were Fireworks**

"Mommy, Mama, look at meeeeeeeeeee!" Rachel squealed with delight as she took off running and did a quick cartwheel before falling to her stomach on the plastic slip-and-slide. She scooted on her stomach as the water propelled her forward.

"Yes, baby girl, Mommy sees," Shelby smiled at her daughter while Cass continued to apply sunscreen to her wife's bare shoulders and those areas of her back not covered by her black one piece swim suit. Cass had tried to get her wife to wear the red two piece that they had purchased just last year in Jamaica, but Shelby would have none of it.

"Can you see, Mama?" Rachel wondered, giggling as she stood and ran back to the start to slide down again.

"I can, little star," Cassie nodded, an amused smile gracing her lips. "Looks like you're having a lot of fun."

Rachel could not stop laughing. She was having a blast, easily amused by the hose and the plastic. It was so hot outside and the water felt cold but refreshing.

"You could come have fun with me, Mama," Rachel suggested once she stood up at the end again. She made her way towards Cassie, her dark hair in wet clumps and dripping onto the grass underneath her. "You should come try it!"

"Yes, Cass, you should have a go at it," Holly said, pulling her sunglasses down her nose so she could look into the faces of both Cass and Shelby. "Sliding across wet surfaces is not a problem for you, particularly with certain body parts."

"She is wearing a bikini, Hol," Shelby said dryly, imagining her wife's jade green bikini body coming off as she slid across the backyard.

"She'll be fine," Hol grinned. "Let her go have fun with Rach on the slip-and-slide. Her bikini will stay on." She looked reassuring but her tone was more doubtful and amused.

"Or maybe it won't." She lowered her voice in Shelby's ear. "But won't it be interesting to find out?"

Shelby turned brighter than any sunburn, not meeting Holly's eye nor her wife's for that matter. Cass thought Shelby was so adorable when she got all shy and bashful about anything that had the tinge of sexuality. The dancer thought this particularly because the brunette was such a vixen of sexuality in bed. So, instead of joining in Holly's banter, Cass turned and gave Shelby a sweet soft kiss.

"Aww, Mama, stop kissing Mommy, you can do that later. Come play with me," Rachel insisted, hands on hips as she turned around and playfully sprayed Natalie, who was sunbathing on a towel a short distance away. The teenager squealed as the water hit her and looked at Cass pleadingly.

"Yeah, Aunt Cass," Natalie called the dancer by the name she had started using since the summer started. Shelby was Aunt Shelby now, too. Holly and April had not been gifted with special names just yet, but she was treated as their daughter and Natalie knew that. "Pleeeeze!" Natalie entreated, reaching for her lemonade that April had fixed for her in a sport bottle so it would not spill in the grass.

"Well, since you girls have asked so nicely," Cass spoke, taking off her sunglasses and giving Shelby a wink of her eye. "Let's go play," Cass said with a sexy purr that the blonde knew would send a surge of lust between the singer's legs.

"Yeah, go play," Shelby all but squeaked, "I'll just watch right here."

"Yeah, you do that!" Cass droned, playing with her bikini top strap. "Going to make sure these strings are juuuuuuussssst righttt…"

Shelby sucked her breath in and picked up her glass or lemonade with a big gulp. It was awfully hot. She fanned her face with her hand, not sure if she was hot from the summer heat or from her wife's antics.

Cassie finished adjusting her straps and stood at the start of the slip and slide with Rachel, hands on her hips.

"Okay, so how do we do this, Rach? Just run and slide?" She inquired.

"Yep!" Rachel grinned from ear to ear. "Just run and dive and then you just slide."

"Alrighty, here I go," she took a few steps back then made a run for it.

 _Oh my gooooooooddddddddd_ , Shelby thought to herself, feeling she was going to pass out at the sight before her. Coming straight towards her was her wife, fully wet, her hair slicked back and water dripping from her body into the blonde's ample cleavage. _And those breasts,_ Shelby thought, they were coming straight towards her. And her wife, that cocky bitch, she knew what she was doing to her. That smirk on her face told Shelby that Cass knew exactly what she was doing. _God dammit._

Cassie stood up, soaked and shivering from the hose water. Her lower lip quivered with the cold but her wife's expression was enough to warm her. She gave Shelby a wink then pouted out her lower lip.

"That was so much fun, Rachie, but the water was cold." She whined.

Rachel thought of a great idea. "Why don't you let Mommy give you a hug?" Rachel suggested. "She's dry and warm."

"I don't know about that," Holly smirked and muttered, too quiet for anyone to hear.

At least she thought she did. Holly jumped high in the air as her girlfriend put an ice cube down the front of her own bathing suit top.

"Now you are all wet too, sweetie," April Rhodes sassed, flashing her winning smile as she walked past her girlfriend and over towards Shelby, putting her arms around her and sitting on the surprised Shelby Corcoran-July's lap. "And leave my sweet Shelbs alone. Between the view, your comments and the hot sunny day, she is simply drenched."

Shelby gave a low grumble in the back of her throat.

"You'd all better watch it," she warned with a disapproving tone. "Karma's a bitch. And so is sweet revenge."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at her, almost like a challenge.

Fully aware that she had a captive audience, save for Rachel who had run back for another turn on the slide and Natalie who wasn't paying attention and didn't care to when it came to the adults, Shelby grabbed the suntan lotion. Dabbing some onto her fingers, Shelby rubbed some on her neck and upper chest. The brunette rubbed in slow circles, moving her hand downwards towards her cleavage. She dipped a finger inside her top, giving the appearance of rubbing in the suntan lotion with a dramatic sigh. Eyes still closed, Shelby put more lotion on her hands and opened her legs before slowly applying lotion to the inside of her thighs, lifting her ass into the air ever so slightly. With a single finger, Shelby slid the lotion along the edge of her crotch that was not covered by her black suit.

"Holy hell," Cass whispered, watching as Shelby blinked open her green eyes and ran her tongue over her lips. Shelby had so much sex appeal and it was all Cass could do not to pick the brunette up and drag her upstairs to their bedroom and not come out until tomorrow.

Cass knew they probably shouldn't do much more around the kids. Natalie was young but she would understand most of what they were talking about if she ever did decide to pay attention. Rachel didn't understand, but she would ask questions that would be impossible to properly answer.

They would have to finish this proposition later. But Cassie would not let her wife have the last word here. No way.

"Hey, Shelbs," she moved towards her, hips swaying sensually while she walked. "Would you mind helping me put on some sun tan lotion? I want it everywhere so my tan is even."

She gave a smirk.

"Cass thinks she has won this," Dee thought out-loud as she sat on her knees, taking a quick break from weeding in her herb garden. "Does she honestly think Shelley will let her have the last word?" the oldest Corcoran shook her head as she was a spectator while she finished up the first garden she'd had since she left New York. The internationally travelling lawyer had not stayed anyplace long enough to have roots to dig in the ground with until now. "Wait for it," Dee spoke, amused and seeing the flash in Shelby's green eyes as Shelby pushed her sunglasses and batted her eye lashes at her wife.

"Oh, but my love, you are oh so wet," Shelby purred, standing up out of her chair and placing her hands on her hips. "Lotion won't stick to such a wet surface. Wouldn't you rather be wet? Me, I am just warming up…" Shelby stretched out her hand and patted Cassie's soaked, firm stomach. Not waiting for a comeback, Shelby slinked away with towel on her shoulder, walking towards where Natalie was sunbathing. The singer dropped the towel to grass and spread it out. Falling to her knees, Shelby flashed a wicked smile at Cass, Holly, Dee, and April. She took her arms out of her top. Holding it just on top of her cleavage, she lay down on her stomach.

"She got you, Cass," April whispered in Cassie's ear, patting her cheeks, "Shelby NEVER lets you have the last word."

 _That's what she thinks,_ Cassie's face and ears reddened—something that happened when she was all hot and bothered and flustered as Shelby had just made her. She would adoringly wipe that smirk off of Shelby's face later. Let her have her fun now.

The blonde merely shrugged, running back over towards Rachel and joining her back on the slip-and-slide. The other adults merely stared, her silence unsettling. Shelby turned her head just enough to see what Cassie was doing, completely shell-shocked that her challenge had not been answered once more. It wasn't like Cass to just give up on a flirtatious battle of the wits. Shelby bit her lip and smiled to herself. Maybe for once she had actually won!

 _You go ahead and act all triumphant,_ Cass thought to herself. For the time being. _You're good today, Corcoran. But not good enough to out-flirt the queen._

After Cass played in the water with Rachel for a little bit longer, she made her way inside, towards her and Shelby's personal bar, as she had decided to mix a few drinks for her family members on this hot, celebratory Fourth of July day. Once she had finished, she put them all on a tray and took them outside.

"Sex on the Beach, anyone?" she offered the vodka mix drinks out to all, save for Shelby, who started to reach for one. "Oh, no, love, none for you. I made you a daiquiri instead. A sex on the beach didn't really seem like something you could handle today. You're already so very hot and flushed and we all know what vodka and schnapps does to you."

Dee actually dropped her jaw with a laugh.

"Wow," April giggled behind her hand, amused at her best friends' playful antics. It had been a while since they had been so youthful and full of sass.

Shelby actually sat up on her knees, holding her bathing suit to her chest and shooting a glare of protest.

Cassie merely shrugged, sipping on her drink with a devilish smile.

Rachel stood from her slip-and-slide and made her way to Cassie, pulling her long brown hair behind her head and squeezing all of the cold water out. "What's that, Mama?" she wondered, pointing to all of their drinks.

"They're alcoholic, Rachie," Cassie said softly. "Adult drinks, so I'm sorry but you can't have any. Do you want me to make you and Natalie slushies, though? I can do that, instead?"

Rachel gave a nod. "Can I have a blue one?" she inquired excitedly.

Cassie nodded that yes, Rachel could, and then called over to Natalie, who ordered a red. The blonde retreated back into the house to fill the requests.

Shelby decided that this was turning into an all-out war and neither of them were wanting to cede to the other one. Both she and her wife were very competitive and driven. This drive was the reason both were so successful. Neither were the type to back down and both only accepted coming out on top. And, like so frequently in the years that Shelby had known Cass, she was the one who was going to make the tactical retreat. To take this to the next level to try to outdo her lover would be highly inappropriate around children and truly, this was starting to not feel "fun" anymore. Cass would feel she had won this inning. But if the blonde wanted to win the game, which was making their own fireworks tonight, Cass was going to need to change her game plan.

Shelby put her arms back in her suit and attempted to brush blades of grass and dirt from her arms and legs. The singer did not pick up her drink, but instead moved to the water hose. Shelby wanted to clean off, and, through her actions, communicate to her friends and family this was no longer fun and to leave her alone to "cool off" and regroup. Shelby walked over and sat in the middle of the slip and slide, water hose still in hand. Shelby let the cool water run over her legs and arms, watching her family sitting in their lawn chairs drinking their drinks.

Rachel and Natalie sat at the umbrella-covered glass table, munching contently on their slushies. Both girls were looking at the small boxes of fireworks that Holly and April had acquired yesterday. Lima would have fireworks and a band tonight. However, both couples were determined to give these two girls the best Fourth of July ever. That meant setting of a few of their own sparklers and flashes of color.

Eyes closed, Shelby hummed to herself the national anthem she would be performing, mentally going over the whole shebang. At the sound of Rachel's voice, Shelby's green eyes blinked open again.

"Are you okay, Mommy? What are you doing?" Rachel asked between crunches of her blue ice.

"Mommy just needs to cool off, Baby Girl," Shelby assured her daughter, "Mama was right. I was getting too hot."

"Want me to bring you your drink with the ice in it?" Rachel asked innocently.

Shelby sighed softly. Why the hell not. "I'll go get it, sweetie," she said kindly. "But thank you very much."

"Mhmm!" Rachel scurried off towards the table again to eat more of her slushy with Natalie. "Nat, do you think we'll like the fireworks?" she wondered, her mouth turning blue from the dye. "I think we will, cuz Mama says they're pretty. But I'm scared that the noise will be too loud. Do you think it will?" she bit her lip, questioning.

Natalie shrugged. "I'm not sure, Rachie. I've never really seen any. But maybe if they're too loud we can get some ear plugs or something? Or we can just cuddle into our aunts and mamas, they'll protect us. Noise can't hurt us and it will make something pretty."

Rachel smiled at the thought. "Yeah, something pretty." she seemed content with the answer and was even more excited for the fireworks that they were going to see. "Mama, when do we get to see fireworks?" she called out to Cassie, feeling bouncy and happy and ready to celebrate the day.

"We have to wait until it's dark, little star," Cassie said, hating to rain on her parade. "But once it's dark they'll light up the sky with all kinds of bright, fun colors."

"When will it get dark?" Rach wondered.

"After Mommy sings," Holly provided an answer. "After mommy sings, then it'll be really close to the start of the show. And after the big fireworks we can have fun and do our own in the backyard. Sound fun? We bought sparklers and everything."

"What're sparklers?" Rachel scrunched her nose in curiosity.

Holly shrugged. "Guess you're just gonna have to wait and see..."

"Your drink," Cass set Shelby's drink down on the patio table and reached over to the serving tray. She stretched her hand out with the daiquiri. For a moment, Cass was not sure if Shelby would take it. There was an awkward moment of waiting before Shelby finally took the drink with a soft nod of thanks. Cassie's eyes sparkled in amusement. Seems that once again she had won. There was no come-back uttered out of the brunette's lips. The dancer had seemed to have silenced her and accepting the drink was a token of her victory. Of course, the dancer ALWAYS won in the end. Cassie allowed herself the luxury of a smug expression as Shelby sat down quietly and took a single sip. Holly, April and Dee looked back and forth from the dancer to the singer, each waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hot and wet now I see," Cass could not help herself but utter when Shelby refused to banter back to her. The blonde dipped her head in an effort to catch Shelby's eyes. Cass was not sure if her comment would renew their game or just be that one last zinger. Either would be fine with the blonde performer.

"Excuse me, I will just go DRY OFF," Shelby spoke the last two words slowly putting her daiquiri down on the table and moving at a quick clip towards the mansion, "Then I will get things prepped for our cook out," Shelby's voice trailed off as the singer went in the back door into the kitchen.

"Well," April just said simply while Holly cleared her throat.

"You just had to have the last dig," Dee exclaimed, exasperation in her silky voice.

"No fireworks tonight for Cassie," Holly giggled, taking another sip of her drink and putting a hand on Cass's bare shoulder.

Cass stood up from her chair as she watched Shelby leave the group. The blonde knew her wife as intimately as she did, how could she not? This equated nothing short of a storm off. Cass was well aware that their mutual flirting had transitioned into something else.

 _If I won why does it feel like I just lost?_ Cass asked herself. _I have to fix this. Also, all this flirting will produce no fireworks and lighting up of our bed if I don't. Hell, Shelby probably won't even pick up a sparkler._

-0-

Shelby let her wet swim suit drop onto the tile bathroom floor and turned on the shower. She sighed, mad at herself for getting so upset. All of it was silly fun. She had initially enjoyed the flirting back and forth. Then the playful banter got into this personal one-upping each other. That never ended well between the two of them. They both were too competitive.

 _I can't believe I was behaving like that in front of my nine year old no less,_ Shelby thought to herself, getting under the warm spray. _Then I get so damn emotional. I must be hormonal, that's it._

Shelby picked up the bar of soap just to have it slip out of her hand and fall to the shower floor.

"Damnit," Shelby spoke, bending down to pick it up and hearing the shower curtain rings rattle, followed by the feel of soft hands reaching around her waist. The hands held her protectively, keeping her from slipping as she bent down and picked up the soap. Shelby instinctively leaned back into her lover. She let the blonde take the soap from her. Green eyes closed as she soon felt soap glide up and down her arms shoulders. The touch was slow, intimate, and purposeful. Shelby's tight shoulders relaxed by the time her lover's hands started massaging them. It was becoming clear to the singer that her wife was there not to seduce her but to take care of her, to love her, to cherish her.

"Let me wash that gorgeous hair of yours," Cass spoke. Her voice had a gentle softness. "I love how it shines in the sun in the summer. You get those lighter highlights and those cute little freckles that I love to kiss."

Shelby was adoring this as she indulgently let her wife lather her in strawberry shampoo. It felt so gooooood! She could not contain a smile when the softest of kisses was placed on her cheek.

"I am so sorry sweetheart," Cass apologized, putting her lips to the side of Shelby's neck. She them linger for a moment before pulling away. "I went too far and I would love to take you somewhere…make love on that beach down off of Costa Rica. I remember how the moonlight shined on your beautiful pale skin."

"You are my sunshine and warm my heart, mind, soul and body," Cass spoke poetically. "Where I used to be so cold….My life was so dark before you," Cass continued, letting her finger draw circles around Shelby's breasts before circling around her belly button. It was an intimate touch but the dancer was careful to avoid the erogenous zones. "I love you so much, Shelby Corcoran-July."

Shelby turned in Cassie's arms, quickly wrapping her hands around her lover's neck. "I love you too. I'm sorry also." Shelby spoke tenderly and at no more than a whisper. "You were so beautiful out there on that slip and slide. I just melted right there looking at you and then I don't know what happened. What you do to me..."

Cass laughed softly, putting Shelby's hand on her breasts. "You don't have to just look, you can touch any time. They are all yours. I am all yours," the dancer promised, finally letting her own head fall under the spray.

"Can I wash your hair?" Shelby found herself asking, having made up with her soulmate and wanting to reciprocate the tender loving care she had just received.

"Please, my love," Cass smiled, reaching for the shampoo bottle and giving it to the brunette.

A shared smile turned into a shared kiss, soft touches that turned steamier than the condensation on the bathroom mirror. The pair not waiting until dark to make their own fireworks. The fourth of July could only get brighter.

-0-

Rachel chewed happily on her caramel apple as she sat snuggled up with Natalie on a big blanket outside at the park. A band was playing a song she had never heard before, but according to Mama they were playing something called "Beach Music". Currently, Mama and Mommy were doing this special kind of dance called "the shag".

Rachel always loved watching her mothers dance together. It was sort of funny watching both of them dancing in the grass in their bare feet. Mommy even said she was going to sing on the stage barefoot tonight. She might as well because Auntie April had painted mommy's toe nails red, white and blue. Of course, Auntie April's toes were painted that way too because mommy had painted them that way first. Auntie April had been asleep in her lawn chair. Mama didn't get hers painted because she was wearing bright red ones to begin with. Although, Aunt Holly put blue dots on her two big toes. The best part had been when mama sat on Aunt Holly and painted hers rainbow colors. Who knew that mama had so many colors of nail polish in their bathroom?

Aunt Holly looked the funniest.

"Aunt Dee Dee?" Rachel asked her aunt who was sitting with her and Natalie in a lawn chair right by the blanket.

"Yes, sweet pea," Dee replied, looking at her niece all the while tapping her foot to the music.

"Is your date going to be here soon?" the littlest Corcoran wondered. "Mommy said you finally had stayed somewhere long enough to have a girlfriend."

"Your mommy is a little fresh tonight, but she is right on one thing," Dee explained. "This is the longest I have stayed in one place since I lived in New York several years ago. And I do have a date and maybe she will be my girlfriend when I ask her once the fireworks start."

Natalie giggled and quickly looked away at a group of boys pushing and shoving at each other under some trees. One looked at her and waved, causing a blush to form on Natalie's cheeks.

"He's cute Nat," Dee addressed the young teenager which only made the fourteen year old blush more. "Don't just stare at him, darling. Wave back," the oldest Corcoran coached.

Shyly, Natalie waved back at the boy and he gave her a wink before continuing to run off with his friends. Nat's face flushed a deeper red and she turned her head to the side and into Rachel's shoulder.

Dee couldn't help but smile at the teenager's adorably shy nature. She knew that Natalie was comfortable around teenage boys, she just got nervous around them. It was adult men that made the little girl terrified to be around and that was completely understandable. It was something that, in time, would hopefully be remedied.

The bright July sun was starting to set across the water in the park and it was making Rachel excited to see her mommy perform, then see some fireworks. Aunt Holly had described fireworks as bright and vibrant and fun, but also loud. Rachel thought that maybe she could be okay with the fireworks being loud, as long as she had her family beside her to comfort her. Loud noises usually weren't her favorite thing, but if they were creating something pretty instead of something harmful, they couldn't be bad, could they?

Dee glanced down at her watch, trying to appear relaxed while in truth she was a bundle of nerves. Rose had called her mid-day and told her that one of her patients had gone into labor early that morning. It was the woman's first baby and the mom-to-be and future father wanted a home birth. Rosalind had promised she would do her best to be there by the time the fireworks started. Dee knew that Rose would keep her promise if at all possible. Tonight, Dee was hoping to introduce the forty year old auburn haired beauty to her niece and her family. It was the first time actually, Dee had gotten to this stage with a woman. And Dee really liked Rose.

Dee smiled as she heard the tickling of a bicycle bell faintly a block or so away from the park. The free-spirited lawyer knew that sound anywhere. Rose preferred to bike as much as possible during nice days and warm weather. She called it her way of saving the planet and kick the ass of the oil companies and their damn pipelines. Rose would ride in the car for their dates, however. That may because however that Dee had bought a hybrid when she decided to stick around for a while in Lima.

"Aunt Dee Dee," Rachel said, looking at the bright yellow bike heading their direction on the park's bike path. "Is that her?" Rachel had spotted bike with a woman with a rainbow colored helmet on her head.

"Yes Rachel," Dee spoke, licking her lips as she watched her date take her helmet off. Curly, long auburn-colored hair spilled out of it.

"She's pretty," Rachel commented, standing up and climbing off the blanket anxious to meet this mystery woman that had made her Aunt want to wear perfume when she left the house. "She has really pretty eyes," Rachel noted, running quickly towards her mommy and mama who were still dancing. Rachel could not let them miss this.

Holly put her chin on April's shoulder, keeping her girlfriend tucked in close as she kept an eye out on Natalie while she danced. At least, that was what she was telling herself. In truth, Holly was looking to spot this woman April had set Dee up with that she knew from the hospital. Anybody that April called "Petals" had the blonde lawyer's curiosity.

"Stop it, Hol," April chastised her girlfriend, "If you don't start looking into my eyes right now, I am going to go ask Dee to dance." April reached up to Holly's shoulders and pulled back on them until the doctor could look into Holly's eyes. "And I am warning you. DO NOT pick on Dee tonight. She is nervous about introducing someone she is interested to Shelby."

"Oh, but picking on Corcorans is what Holly does best." Holly pouted out her lower lip.

"No," April chastised. "Picking on Cassie is what Holly does best. Let's stick to that. But still, not tonight. This is really important to Dee. She's nervous as all hell."

"I have NEVER seen Dee nervous." Holly admitted, a sparkle of immense curiosity in her eyes. "Anyone that can make eldest Corcoran's tummy nervous is welcome in our home in my book."

April had to roll her eyes. "You. Are. Incorrigible. And Shelby is my best friend, Holly, and she is very sensitive about things going well and Rose feeling welcome," April spoke matter-of-factly, poking a finger to Holly's chest. "And if you mess this up for Shelby by being your smart mouth self you will be sleeping not on the couch but the _floor_ until Shelby forgives you for not being charming like you are capable of."

"Auntie April, Aunt Holly!" Rachel ran up to the two of them, skipping past them in the direction of her mothers. "She's here. She's here, and she is so pretty, and her hair is like the sunset."

Rachel did not stay, but scurried on in her mothers' general direction.

April and Holly laughed lightly at Rachel's comparison of Rose's hair to the sunset. It was so precious how little Rachel always found the beauty in things.

The two made their way over towards the others and Holly extended her hand out to Rose.

"Rose, nice to see you again," she was cordial and charming, just as April swore she could be capable of. She gave her girlfriend a pointed look as if to say "I told you so," as Rose smiled back at her. She took Holly's hand with both of hers and shook it kindly.

"Holly, hello, how are you?"

Rachel pushed through the adults by crawling through the legs of Dee, making the oldest Corcoran squawk in surprise.

"Hello, I'm Rachel, I'm nine and I think you are pretty," Rachel announced, waving wildly and flashing the signature Corcoran smile.

Rose bent down on one knee and took Rachel's hand in hers, kissing it.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess Rachel," the auburn-haired midwife spoke to the youngster. "And thank you. You are very cute, too. You look just like your mommy." Rose glanced up. "You must be Shelby," she addressed Rachel's mother, standing up and pulling out a half a dozen roses out of a backpack on her shoulder, handing them to her. "Good luck tonight. I hear you are performing before the fireworks."

Rachel smiled even wider, if that were possible. She put her hand on her hips and studied her great Aunt's Fourth of July date. She was just a little taller than Dee and had hair just as long as the other women. It was a light golden red hair with medium curls. She had really thick red eyelashes to match that brought out her green eyes.

"Are you a fairy? Like in my princess book?" Rachel asked, curiously. "Because you look really pretty, like a fairy."

Rose laughed lightly and smiled. She loved children. "I'm not a fairy," she shook her head. "But I am a princess. Everyone can be a princess."

Rachel decided she really liked this woman, and she liked her a lot.

"Thank you, Rose," Shelby spoke to her aunt's date. "The roses are lovely. How did you know that I love yellow roses?"

"A little birdie told me," Rose said before letting out a hand in Cassie's direction. "Rosalind Johnson."

"Cassandra Corcoran-July," was Cassie's kind response. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard many great things."

"Yeah, like how she is an expert on the wonders of a woman's breasts," Holly whispered into April's ear so only the doctor could hear.

Or at least she thought this was true, until the auburn haired woman responded. "Yes, besides being a midwife I am also a lactation specialist." She turned back to stand beside Dee, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And my lips are sealed on my secrets, but Dee thinks I am VERY skilled."

Shelby's mouth dropped and Cassie laughed aloud.

"I like her." Cass quipped. "Nicely done, Dee."

Rose gave a fun little smirk and placed a little kiss on Dee's cheek. "I've heard many great things about you as well, Cassandra. I look forward to getting to know you."

Cass waved her hand. "Call me Cassie, Cassandra's my name when I'm in trouble."

"Which, to my understanding, is quite often," Rose pointed out with a little laugh.

Holly grinned from ear to ear and turned to April, "Can we keep her?!"

"And who is this sweetheart?" Rose glanced over at the young teen who was now shyly standing just behind Holly.

"This is our Natalie," April answered, reaching around her girlfriend and taking Natalie's hand. April moved the young teenager to stand between Holly and herself and wrapped a supportive arm around the girl's waist. The message was clear to Dee's girlfriend: the three of them were a family.

"Hi, Natalie," Rose told the thirteen year old. "I understand you have been helping Dee in her herb garden and have quite a green thumb," the midwife spoke, making an effort to engage the quiet teenager.

"Yes. Yes, ma'am," Nat spoke up, nodding her head. "Dee Dee has been showing me how to use them to cook too. I really like to cook."

"That's good! Dee is a great cook, and I bet you are, too," Rose told the teen. "And did you know a lot of those same things can be used to treat the body? I can show you some time, if you'd like. I have a big plot in the community garden up the street."

"Can I, April? Holly?" Natalie looked first at the doctor and then the lawyer.

"That would be fine, sweetie," April answered for them both. "And I bet Rose could give you some cuttings of a few of her other plants for you to work with in the garden behind the mansion."

"Why certainly, and I will show you my roses," Rose promised. "That's where I got the roses I brought for Shelby tonight."

"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at the flowers in her mommy's arms, "Can I come, too? I want to see the flowers. What colors do you have?" Rachel really liked this pretty woman that her Aunt Dee Dee was going "out" with.

Shelby smiled at her aunt and then nodded. Dee smiled back softly, the muscles in her neck loosening. Rose reached up her hand to massage the lawyer's neck and shoulders, knowingly. Shelby had to admit, this woman complimented her aunt and greatly suited her.

Shelby decided then and there she was going to invite Rose over for dinner sometime. She was very sweet and seemed to be really good for Dee. She wanted to be able to get to know her.

Before she could do so right away, however, Shelby noticed that the band had quit playing and she could hear the orchestra warming up behind her in the band's place. It was about time for the sound check.

"It's been a real pleasure to meet you, finally, Rose," Shelby spoke up, passing the flowers over to Cass for her to hold. "I can hear the orchestra warming up and that's my que to go get ready."

"Can I come too, Mommy? Can I help with the sound check?" Rachel asked, spinning on the balls of her bare feet in the grass to face her mother. "Can I, pleeeeeezzzzeeeee?"

Shelby and Cassie both laughed.

"Come on, baby girl," Shelby spoke, winking at her wife and turning to go to the stage. She and Rachel started off and then paused as the singer turned her head to speak to both Dee and Rose. "I would love for you to come to dinner soon. How about next weekend?"

After hearing an agreement of sorts, Shelby and Rachel walked off while the rest of the group settled in lawn chairs and on the spread out blankets they had brought with them. Cass reached into a picnic basket she had brought and pulled out a wine bottle for the adults and a bottle of sparkling grape juice for the girls. The dancer served her friends and Dee's guest before sitting down on the blanket with Natalie.

"So, Cass," Rose spoke after taking a sip from her wineglass, "Are you performing tonight, too?" the redhead was trying to keep the conversation moving.

"No, not this time," Cass responded with a humble smile. "We decided one of us wanted to sit with Rachel because the fireworks are going to start while Shelby is still on stage. Rachel had already requested "Cassie the Brave" to hold her if the noise gets too loud."

"Rose, Cassie will perform after the show. Probably after more wine and a bubble bath," Holly laughed, poking Cass in the ribs.

Cass rolled her beautiful eyes. "Listen here, missy, you got me into trouble earlier and you know it. Don't do it again."

Holly pouted her lower lip. "You are just no fun."

"Mmmhmm." Cassie agreed. "You're right, I can't possibly be any fun…oh, wait…who was it that bought you a stripper pole?"

It was Holly's turn to blush. For once in Miss Holliday's life, she was fresh out of comebacks.

"And gave you free lessons, no less," Cass finalized with a smirk. "But I mean if that's not your definition of _fun_..." she shrugged and was immediately flipped off by Holly.

"Watch it July," she threatened, albeit lovingly.

"I can see that the two of you have an interesting friendship," Rose pointed out with a little laugh. "Or are you sisters?"

"We might as well be," Holly agreed. "Alas, we aren't blood related."

"You sure about that, dear?" April joked, motioning towards both women's green eyes, long blonde hair, and similar physique.

"Maybe in a past life," Cassie mused out loud, sipping on an iced tea.

Her wife's dazzling voice halted their conversation as their attention was drawn to the stage.

" _Oh, beautiful for spacious skies_ …." Shelby's strong mezzo-soprano voice erupted through her microphone as the sun started to set, the orchestra following her in time. Little children continued to run around, playing in the grass, but adults were settling themselves down in lawn chairs. Couples were snuggling in close. Dee had her head on Rose's shoulder as she listened to her niece sing. She never tired of watching Shelby perform. Natalie, Holly, April and Cass all sat together on the huge blanket. Amusingly, it was Cassie who had her head in Holly's lap. Holly Holliday was running her fingers through Cassie's hair. Rose sat, amused at the pair's dynamic. April, Rose noticed, seemed unconcerned—the petite blonde was speaking quietly with Natalie, pointing at a teenage boy while Natalie rolled her eyes and hid a shy smile. Then there was Little Miss Rachel. She was sitting quietly on the edge of the stage. The girl was not performing, and if she had not been made aware of it by Cassie, the redhead would not have even known Rachel was still up there. The pint-size Corcoran sat quietly, holding in her lap her mother's yellow roses, which she had insisted on being held accountable for while Shelby performed.

" _America, America…_ ," Shelby sang along, going on with the first song in her set and truly getting into the moment as more of the children began to sit down and more and more eyes were upon her. Shelby Corcoran's voice was compelling to young and old alike. There was not a voice like hers on Broadway and it was a signature sound that all of those in Lima and the surrounding areas came to hear.

 _"...from sea to shining sea_ ," Shelby finished the first song and the applause was astounding. She thanked everyone graciously for coming out to celebrate their country and noted that it was a great time to spend with family and friends. As she addressed the whole crowd, she commented that donations were going to the local veterans halls and that they were greatly appreciated. "Please, enjoy the fireworks and performance tonight, and have a great Fourth of July."

She moved on to her next song.

Rachel gave her mommy a thumbs up as the Tony award winner did a quick glance her direction and started "God Bless America". Rachel knew her mommy was singing three songs and the third would signal the fireworks. She was very excited to see fireworks and the girl knew that unless she moved, she wouldn't be able to—they would be set off behind the stage and the view would be best back with her Mama and Aunt Dee Dee. Rachel had watched her mom practice enough this week to know that the singer was going to sing this one verse three times. Mommy was finishing singing it for the first time, walking around the stage trying to move close to different sides where the audience were watching from. Rachel could still not believe her mommy was singing barefoot—particularly when her mothers had a million shoes in their closet.

Quietly and without notice, Rachel made her way off of the side of the stage and down towards the rest of her family. Decidedly, she plopped down next to her Mama, who had promised to keep her safe from the loud. Leaning down towards her Mama's ear, Rachel had to ask,

"Mama, why is Mommy singing barefoot?"

Cassie let out a light laugh and gave a little shrug. "It's just something mommy does, little star. It helps her feel more comfortable on stage."

"Do the shoes in your closet hurt your feet?" Rachel continued, trying to understand the informal nature of a professional performer.

"You mean her endless pumps and fuck-me heels?" Holly muttered so Rachel couldn't hear. "I'll say."

"Some of them do, yes. But that's not why she doesn't wear them to sing," Cassie answered after smacking Holly's thigh for good measure. "Shoes are constricting, Rachel, and sometimes performers need to feel free to express themselves. You know how we don't wear shoes at home? The stage is also Mommy's home."

"It's going to be my home too, Mama," Rachel vowed to Cass before moving suddenly. "Sit up, Mama!" she begged, pulling on Cassie's arm until she sat up from Holly's lap. "Mommy's singing the National Anthem, and that means it's time!" As soon as Cassie sat up, Rachel wasted no time planting herself on the dancer's lap leaning her back into her mama's front. Then, like she was fastening a seat belt, Rachel grabbed both of her mama's hands and wrapped him around her stomach. "I'm ready now, Mama. Mommy is getting ready to start the last song!"

A beautiful hush fell over the crowd of people as the sunset was nearly complete. Hues of blue were filling the sky and white decoration lights where what illuminated Shelby as she started the National Anthem, a capella.

" _Oh say, can you see? By the dawn's early light...what so proudly we hailed..._ "

She had the voice of an angel and Rachel squeezed her Mama's hands excitedly as the first few fireworks went off behind Shelby when she sang the words,

" _And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air..."_

Bright, fiery reds and cobalt blue sparkles filled the skies above Shelby and Rachel gasped happily. It was totally amazing. Rachel wanted to remember this forever. The fireworks might have been loud, but her mommy's voice was just as powerful, and she looked amazing with the fireworks going off behind her, over her head.

"Mama!" Rachel yelled over all the noise. "We need a picture. We need a picture of Mommy with the fireworks. She is so pretty and I want to remember my first Fourth of July."

"Hol, you bribed those reporters for some pictures and video, right?" Cass leaned over and asked her former assistant who was still so good at anticipating her wants and needs. Holly was her second brain, not that Cassie was ever going to tell her that.

Rachel didn't wait to hear her Aunt Holly's reply. Instead, the youngest Corcoran, leaned over to talk to Nat.

"Can you use your phone and take a picture of my mommy for me?" Rachel asked the teen who was like a big sister to her. "You take real good pictures."

"Yeah, Rach," Natalie promised, taking her phone out and snapping several shots before switching her device to record. "I will record the rest of the song, too, and send it to your mommy's email for you to watch tomorrow. You can show her what she is missing."

"Thanks," Rachel told the ash-blonde teenager. "Isn't this great?" the younger girl said the older one. Rachel could not believe the colors and how the sky exploded into so many shades and lights. "And look at that one. It looks like a flower."

"It's called a chrysanthemum," April leaned over and told both girls. "They stand for rest and recovery after a long challenge. Love and devotion to your family." April continued, with a small smile.

"And they're pretty, too," Rachel added with an innocent little giggle.

April couldn't help but smile, kissing Rachel's cheek softly. "That they are. Just like you, Rachel. And you, Natalie," she turned to her daughter whom she wished to one day fully adopt and gave her the same smile, so grateful to have the both of them in her life.

It took all of Shelby Corcoran's vocal skills to not be drowned out vocally when the fireworks started. Truthfully, it was thrilling and the Tony award winner loved the endorphins that surged through her at these July 4th celebrations. Who wouldn't love not only being backed up by a talented orchestra but also the sounds of rockets literally bursting in air? The performer was complimented by the number of faces still watching her and not the skies as she finished singing the United States National Anthem. Even the kids who were watching the skies clapped wildly as she finished her three song set. The audience members that she wanted to appreciate her performance the most were, of course, her wife, daughter, aunt, and dear friends.

All were on their feet and Holly had her fingers to her lips whistling in approval.

The orchestra started their set of instrumental music as Shelby exited the stage and made her way to her family. Shelby may have missed the beginning of the fireworks but always loved the show, and the look of her daughter's face as she pointed up to the skies thrilled the brunette more than any fireworks show she had experienced in New York on the river.

Shelby walked in her bare feet, careful not to run into any children jumping and skipping around happily dancing to William Tells Overture. People scooted over on the blanket and room as instantly made room for her. Her soulmate gathered her in close hooking her arm around her waist and drawing her into her side. Rachel reached for her hand and laced their fingers together.

Then the family of three joined the "ahhhhs and ooooohhhh's." as the audience looked at the skies. Shelby stole a glance at her aunt, not wanting to be nosy but not being able to help herself. She felt like a little kid spying on an older sibling while they were on a date. Dee and Rose had gotten up from their lawn chairs and had moved to stand under a tree for a moment of privacy.

"Rose Johnson, every time I look at you…you take my breath away," Dee told her date nervously. Dee had never had a moment like this and she felt like she was as awkward as young Natalie around that young man under the same tree earlier.

"You are such a sweet talker," Rose purred, taking Dee in her arms. "Tell me more. I love hearing how wonderful I am. When it comes from your lips, you usually follow it with the most delicious kisses."

The oldest Corcoran shared a laugh with her date as the two did share a sweet quick kiss before Dee pulled back to try to say what she was wanting to say. Sensing her nervousness despite the darkness, Rose ran her hands up and down Dee's back.

"Talk to me, Dee," Rose encouraged. "What is it?"

"I have not had a permanent address since I left New York after Shelby landed "Wicked"," Dee explained. "I saw the world, helped a lot of people, and went where the wind blew me."

Dee swallowed, not used to being this open or vulnerable. "It was a lifestyle that was safe and free from commitments to anything, any place…but more importantly any potential relationship beyond the most casual. Then I came to Lima to see my niece and family…and I met you." Dee put a hand to Rose's check. "You're just as free spirited and hard-working as I, and are so committed to helping people and are so beautiful. A woman who challenges me, cheerleads the same causes as me, and does not laugh at Dung Tea.'

Rose laughed out loud at Dee's mention of the tea regardless of the previous statement. In truth, Rose hated it and had replaced it with some green tea leaves in the same container. However, she was not going to tell Dee that anytime soon. Rose suspected that Dee may actually know this but did not give her a hard time about it. Maybe because Dee actually helped her make candles and dry flowers. Rose knew that Dee was not exactly crazy about it but did it to spend time with her.

"Rose, it may appear to others I have gone into private practice and taken residence in the new apartment created by my darling niece and her family in their stand-alone garage because of family issues and my area of expertise in law," Dee spoke matter-of-factly, going on quickly and wanting to get through this before Rose could reply. "But you have been as just a great of an influence in my decision to stick around in this tiny one-stop-light town with only two bars…neither of them catering to my sexual orientation."

"Well, I am flattered honey. I have never met anyone quite like you either," Rose spoke, forgetting the fireworks as she stared into Dee's eyes. "You are gorgeous, brilliant, passionate and principled. You don't back down from a fight and live life with zeal…looking forward not back."

"I'm falling for you," Dee suddenly blurted out fireworks blasting overhead in brilliant colors.

"You already have my heart in your hands," Rose confessed, giving Dee a knowing smile as her green eyes watered emotionally. "I am head over heels, Dee."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dee asked not sure if she was supposed to get on her knee for something like this, or hand Rose flowers or something. Dee settled for taking both of Rose's hands in her own and squeezing them tightly.

"Yes. By the love of god, yes, Dee, now take a breath before you pass out," Rose spoke, running her fingers through the brunette's long dark hair and leaning down for a passionate kiss. "You have never had a girlfriend before, have you honey?" Rose asked gently, already knowing the answer.

"Didn't want one. First I was in the closet. Then I was in school. Then I was into my career. Then I lived my life in a way I could rationalize not to," Dee answered with brutal honesty as she melted into the taller auburn haired woman's body. "Not until you."

"Well, dear, so far you are doing great for the girlfriend thing," Rose spoke, picking up Dee slightly and swinging her around in her arms playfully before putting her down. "I mean, how often does a girl get asked to go steady under the stars with colorful fireworks to celebrate the moment?"

The pair celebrated the start of their relationship with a passionate kiss before pulling away.

"Don't look now but your younger twin is watching us," Rose said, resisting the urge to kiss Dee senseless. "Shall we go share the news of us being in a relationship?"

Dee sighed dramatically and groaned like it was the worst thing in the world even though it was not. The dramatic gene she shared with Shelby was clearly not lost.

"I'd rather stay right here under the tree and kiss some more…but my sweet Shelby staring at us might make her see some things I would rather not do around my kid," Dee spoke with a hint of amusement mixed in a large portion of happiness.

Hand in hand, the pair walked back to the lawn chairs and took their seats to finish watching the show.

Nobody was surprised by the news, but delighted all the same.

It was truly a time of celebration, in more ways than one.


End file.
